Not Really a Granger!
by LilyKrishnan
Summary: This is an AU story in which Hermione's true identity is revealed in her 6th year. It turns out that the Grangers are not really her parents.
1. Chapter 1 Birthday Surprises

NOT REALLY A GRANGER!

Chapter-1

"Ah yes, come in, Ms,Granger and you too Minerva" said Dumbledore, surveying them over his half-moon spectacles. Hermione Granger and Professor Minerva McGonagall entered the Headmaster's office.

"You wished to see me, professor?" enquired Hermione.

"Yes, my child, yes, I have called you to discuss a very important matter which, I am sorry to say, might come as a shock for you. It was meant to be kept as a secret from you until you turned 17. You are not whom you think you are." He said.

"Sir?" Hermione wondered whether Dumbledore had finally gone insane.

"My child, your true identity has been concealed from you all these years. You are not a muggle-born and the Grangers are not your real parents." Said Dumbledore.

"What!"

"Yes, my child, I know it is a huge shock for you, but it is the truth. You have to believe it."

"Then, who are my real parents?"

Dumbledore waved his wand over her and then said, "Take a look at yourself in the mirror and guess."

When Hermione turned around to look at the mirror, she had a huge shock. Gone was the brown bushy hair as was the large teeth. Staring back at her out of the mirror was a beautiful young lady with a pale heart-shaped face and shiny, long and wavy dark hair, but it was the eyes that captured her attention. Large, wide, silvery-grey eyes. She could recognize them anywhere. Vaguely, she remembered wishing for such beautiful eyes just last year.

"Sirius." She whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

**NOT REALLY A GRANGER!**

**Chapter – 2 Discovery**

"Yes, my child, you are Hermione Elizabeth Black, daughter of Sirius Black." Said Dumbledore.

"Then, my real father was around me all this time and yet I come to know he is my father only when he is no more!" Hermione almost wailed.

"no, my child, that is where you are wrong. Sirius can be brought back to life."

"What?"

"Yes, that is where Minerva, Severus and Kingsley come in." He gestured towards the three people standing beside him.

"Kingsley is willing to take you to the Department of Mysteries tonight and Severus will teach you the spell you have to perform. Sirius was never killed in the real sense. Bellatrix Lestrange never cast the killing curse on him. He just slipped into the veil. That is what makes the difference. If the killing curse had been cast on him, we wouldn't be able to bring him back to life. Your work for tonight is to go to the Department of Mysteries, to be precise to the Veil of Death and speak the incantation Severus is going to teach you. It is a very powerful bit of magic propelled by the love you have for the person, in this case, your love for your true father, Sirius. As it is a powerful bit of magic, you are likely to get exhausted, that is where Minerva comes in. As she is related to your real mother, she can also control the spell a bit. But the major part has to be done by you. But, I have no doubt that between two very powerful witches like the both of you, Sirius is as good as alive."

A/N: Thanks a lot to CountDoom, Dancergirl7, CosmoGirl666 and soawesome013 for reviewing.

Soawesome013: Yes, Hermione in the books has brown eyes, bushy, brown hair. But, in this story, to make her look like Sirius' daughter, she has Sirius' stormy grey eyes and wavy dark hair. The brown eyes and brown hair was a charm put on her. Why it was done will be explained later in the story. Anyway, thanks for your review.


	3. Chapter 3 Back from the veil

CHAPTER – 3

BACK FROM THE VEIL

A/N: I cannot believe it, not a single review! I was so disappointed and upset and that is why this chapter is so late. Couldn't get any inspiration at all. So, please review.

And now, on with the story….

SEVERAL HOURS LATER, IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES:

Hermione and Prof. McGonagall were holding hands and two brilliant rays of light, one blood red and the other bright gold, intertwined from their wands. Hermione had just finished the incantation and now they waited in silence in front of the Veil of Death. Kingsley and Snape stood on a side of the hall. All of them waited with baited breath. If Hermione had performed the spell correctly, Sirius would step out of the veil at any moment, but if she had performed it incorrectly, Sirius would be lost from them forever.

A whole minute had passed then, finally, the curtains flew open and a dark shape was seen. Slowly, the figure stepped outside and said, "Aren't you happy to see me 'Mione? And Minnie, you missed me, didn't you?" Followed by a bark-like laugh which echoed throughout the chamber. "Oomph!" exclaimed Sirius Black as Hermione pulled him into a hug which knocked the wind out of him. "Dad!" said she. As, Hermione pulled back, she saw tears in his eyes as he said, "I was called Dad after almost 15 years. I'm so sorry Hermione for missing out all these years in your life, but I promise I will make it up for you. Believe me, 'Mione, the thought of you and your mother was what kept me sane in Azkaban." And with that, he pulled her into another hug. When Hermione drew back, Minerva McGonagall stepped up to Sirius and hugged him and said, "I'm so glad the spell worked and you are back."

When she too pulled back, a sharp voice said, "We have got to be going now. Orders were to take you back to Hogwarts immediately." And Kingsley handed Sirius a cup. It was a portkey back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>When they reached Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts, they saw a lot of people waiting for them. Remus Lupin, Tonks and her parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley along with Bill, Charlie, the twins, The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, Mad-Eye Moody and a few other order members.<p>

"Welcome back, Sirius" said Dumbledore. Remus Lupin and Sirius hugged in a brotherly manner.

"Sirius, nice to meet you again and welcome to the family, Hermione dear." Said Andromeda Tonks.

"Hermione, now you are officially my cousin sister though I have always considered you as my own younger sister. And I can't wait to see Draco Malfoy's face when he hears that the 'Mudblood' he taunted for years actually turns out to be his blood relative, a pureblood, none-the-less." Said Tonks.

Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic said, "Mr. Black, you are declared a free man and you will receive a compensation of 50 million galleons for the time you spent in Azkaban. And a trial will not be needed. Now, I've got to go. See you around, Mr. Black."

Most of the people in the group left, leaving Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and her parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Dumbledore, Mad- Eye Moody, and Professors McGonagall and Snape.

"Dad, if you my biological father, then who is my real mother?" asked Hermione.


End file.
